Outside the Maze
by ksmit104
Summary: When the roles are flipped and Theresa, Newt and Thomas must find a way to save the people in the Maze after they discover what Mrs. Reid is trying to do. Things get thrown into the mix and they must try to fix everything and find a safe way out.


We could hear the Plaques laughing at the newbie, as he laid there confused and scared. His actual name was Dwight but, he wouldn't remember that for a few days, they called him Niko. Niko, like the rest, was placed here because he beat the outbreak. He didn't get sick, he didn't get infected, and most importantly he didn't die. They let "Niko" out of the crate and he took off running and eventually tripped over himself, as they all laughed again. Niko didn't know the importance of him being here, he could help us save hundreds even thousands of people's life by this simple experiment.

Theresa looked at me in disgust, "they are always so rude to the newbie's." I totally agreed they did always make fun of them but, they also don't have the best social skills, most of them have been placed in the Maze for several years.

I nodded back in agreement to her and added, "they have been talking to the same hand full of people for the last 5 years."

Theresa laughed and gave me a little shove. Right then, Mrs. Reid walked in and everyone jumped out of their seats and stood to their feet just in case she gave an instruction.

"Anything new? How did they react to the newbie?" she asked with a mouth full of muffin in her mouth. No one answered. "HELLO! I know i'm speaking loud enough, don't make me ask again."

"Everything is going good, they have only been together for about 5 minutes." Someone in the back stated with not such a stern voice. Mrs. Reid takes her job very seriously, which who wouldn't when it has to do with saving the whole human race.

Mrs. Reid just nodded, not saying a word. She looked around and left the room without saying a word. We all went back to work. Theresa and I went back to organizing the paperwork for every individual to make sure that they were all accounted for. If not accounted for, we would have to zoom in on the wall and see if their name was crossed off, if it was then we knew they had gone out in the Maze and not made it back. We then had to tell Mrs. Reid why they weren't accounted for and that never went well. That conversation always ended in Mrs. Reid throwing the book at us and the door slamming.

There are more important jobs, like Newts, Newt is in charge of closing and opening the Maze doors. If the Maze doors are left open, then the creatures could come in and kill and destroy everything. The creatures are used to scare the Plaques so they don't try and escape because the literal way out is through the Maze, but we don't want them to leave because then our experiment would end and we need all the information we can get to find a cure for the outbreak.

I know that sounds kind of harsh, but extreme measurements were taken to make sure that this experiment was perfect for our situation. Boards, voting, discussion, and even the parents decision. All the children that are out in that Maze has had parents permission. The parents didn't agree at first but decided that they would let their children be taken for the sake of the world.

As Theresa and I went through our daily check for everyone, we noticed that Chuck was nowhere to be found, we waited about 3 minutes and searched more heavily and still did not find him. So we started heading to the wall in the maze, and noticed that his name was indeed crossed off. We headed to Mrs. Reid's office, trying to decide who gets to tell her this time. As we got closer we could tell Mrs. Reid was on the phone.

"Should we just come back later?" Theresa said with a smile. "No, you remember what happened last time we did that." I replied, making Theresa frown.

"After this next newbie we send up, we will leave a note stating all ties are cut and they must now try and escape or live off what they have now." Mrs Reid said. Theresa and I glanced at each other.

"Maybe we heard wrong, the door is closed." Theresa whispered

We continued to listen to Mrs. Reid's conversation "We can leave the Maze doors open and the creatures can come destroy all the hard work they have put into it."

"Oh my gosh." Theresa said silently. We walked down the hall until we knew we couldn't be heard anymore.

"What do we do?' Theresa shrieked "Do we tell someone? Do we tell the other people involved? Or do they already know?" "No, no, no, no" I said on repeat "They already know, we have to do this on our own"

"Do what on our own?" Theresa scaredly said "Thomas… Do WHAT on our own?"

"We have to stop them Theresa, we can't let all those innocent kids die" I explained "We've already let plenty of kids die through this process, we thought they were going to help us cure the outbreak"

"We have to tell Newt, Thomas" Theresa finally said. "No, no-one can know about this, we risk them being apart of the plan already and telling Mrs. Reid and who knows what she'll do to us!" I shouted "Okay, let's just call it a day, come up with some ideas on what to do, we will talk about this tomorrow." I yawned

I stayed up all night coming up with a plan to help those kids and to get Theresa and I home safe. After awhile of thinking I realized that we haven't heard much news lately about the outbreak except that it was still going on so we weren't allowed outside the building. There was no way I could go outside and check without being caught so I would have to sneak into Mrs. Reid's office and hopefully find a file containing that information. The next morning, Theresa and I meet in our workstation and I told her my idea.

"What do you think?" I asked very hesitate. Theresa didn't answer for a second, she walked around and then turns around and looks at me and says, "So you want to break into Mrs. Reid's office, find a file containing the information about the outbreak, steal that file and then use that to try and get the kids out of the Maze without anyone finding out? All within the time frame before she leaves the Maze doors open and the creatures destroy everything?"

"Yes... " I said quietly

"Okay" she replies with no more questions asked. I was not going to make her second guess this and then have her change her mind.

I start to explain to her what we need to do, "We need to distract Mrs. Reid"

"How will we do that?" she asked fastly. "I'm not sure yet, we might need someon…"

"I told Newt" Theresa states fasty. "WHAT?!" I screamed "How could you? He might be on there side Theresa, that was so stupid!"

I then heard a voice behind the corner and Newt walked out with his face all red from embarrassment.

"I'm not going to tell anyone man." Newt said quietly "Theresa told me everything and I want to help, and you know I'm the only one who can help you in this situation and you know it."

I knew he was right, he kept the gates open and closed and with Mrs. Reid wanting to destroy the Maze with the creatures it would only make sense to have him helping us. After a few moments of silence I finally said, "Okay, we will meet at five at my bunk to discuss what the plan is."

Five came around and all day I couldn't help but think about plans. Mrs. Reid called another office meeting and brought up how she was thinking about adding another new newbie, this time it being a girl. A-lot of talk started among everyone.

"Settle down everyone." Mrs. Reid said standing up with her hands pressing on the table "This is just an idea, no certaintes yet." She looked Theresa dead in the eyes and asked her "What are your thoughts dear?"

Theresa stood silent until i nudged her to speak. "Um, that sounds wonderful.. But, why?" Theresa didn't realize what she said until everyone looked at her in shock. No one ever question Mrs. Reid. It was complete silence as Mrs. Reid tried to gather what to say, she was mostly surprised someone questioned her, Theresa of all people. Mrs. Reid took a breath in and said, " I want you Theresa, I want you to go to the Maze."

Mrs. Reid got up, smiling, and left. No-one had moved, so many thoughts were running through my head, I couldn't imagine what was going through Theresa's. Everyone slowing started moving back to their workstation, everyone except Theresa, I nudged her once more and she looked at me.

"You okay?" Newt asked. I punched him.

"No, she isn't okay you idiot," I snapped back. Theresa looked at us and opened her mouth to say something, "Ye..s, I'm okay"

"It's okay to not be okay Theresa, you just got told you are going to the Maze," I informed her

Theresa lashed back "No, no, this is good, I can go to the Maze and warn them of everything happening and help them escape. I mean, think about it, I know the in's and the out's of this place. I know how to deactivate the creatures, I know basically everything about the Maze. This is good. I'm going to go." You could hear the fright in her voice, but there was a little bit of excitement.

"I have a different idea, you don't have to go, just go tell Mrs. Reid that you don't want to go." Newt was just trying to make Theresa feel better, but it wasn't realistic.

I nodded my head, and then tried to explain, "Newt, Mrs. Reid isn't going to care if she doesn't want to go, I hate to say this, but Theresa will have to go if that is what Mrs. Reid decides."

I hated to say that, but it was the truth. "Let's just continue to meet at my room at five and we will discuss our options," I continued.

Five o'clock rolled around and we all meet at my room, Newt showed up first, which didn't surprise me. Theresa showed up a few minutes late, "Sorry, Mrs. Reid called me into her office" she said as she walked in the door. We waited for her to continue but she didn't, she just sat on the bed and got out a couple of books.

"So.. what did she say?" Newt said very impatiently

"I'm going into the Maze" Theresa said "I'm going to get my mind erased like everyone else, there was no talking her out of that, I will remember everything in about two to five days."

"That will mess up our whole plan, what if you don't remember in time? We have no idea when she is planning on doing this!" Newt snapped he continued to pace around the room, mumbling things.

"This will be okay, we still have a few days to plan this out" I reassured them

"No" Theresa said quietly "I go tonight, around eight"

I looked down at the clock it was ten minutes til six. What were we going to do? There's no way Theresa will remember in time to get them all out.

Theresa looked back up and handed Newt the books, "Here, I stole these from her room, they are steps to how they administer the medicine, the effects of it and all the stuff that goes along with it."

For the next few hours we sat and talked about the plan, step by step, and even made a plan B just incase things went seriously wrong. We had everything perfectly lined up when Mrs. Reid announced "Theresa to the Board Room please."

We all walked there together and when we got to the room everyone was standing around and talking. As soon as we got into the room, Mrs. Reid ran over to them and grabbed Theresa and put her in the chair. You could see the fear in Theresa's eyes, but she didn't say a word. Mrs. Reid then got a call from the head boss of WICKED and left to take the call.

"Theresa, just relax, we got this" I said

"I know, it's okay" Theresa mumbled

Right after that, they injected her and put her in the "box", the box is just a metal crate that takes them up to the maze. We went and watched them take her out of the box and the puzzled look on their face realizing it was a girl. Mrs. Reid also left a note in the box saying this was the last newbie to come up.

You could see them starting to freak out and looking inside the box for any more clues, there weren't any of course. Mrs. Reid walked in and sat in her big black chair. She looked at everyone and said "We are releasing the creatures" no one said anything, everyone was shocked.

"Why?" I asked

"Why send Theresa down, when she was the best worker and when she was part of this team, she wanted to help you and help find a cure. Why!" I snapped

"She knew too much, none of this research is for the cure, it's just to see how everyone survived. These people are special and we need to keep them safe, so we put them in this arranged living space for now. I saw Theresa standing outside my door one day when I was having a discussion with the head boss. She heard way too much."

At this point everyone had left, it made me think if Newt and I had been the only ones in here the whole time.

"Well hate to break it to you, I was outside that door also. I heard every last thing you said just as much as she did. Also, that wasn't Theresa that went into the Maze." I said

Mrs. Reid laughed "I'm sure it wasn't, it's too late now."

Theresa walked around the corner and said "Hello Mrs. Reid"

Mrs. Reid turned around and her jaw dropped "How?! I watched you go into the box."

"No, when you left the room the guard switched me and now he is in the maze, and is most likely helping them all escape as we speak."

We looked over to the screen and he had most of them running towards the maze, Newt opened the gates and they all ran past and the guard led them into the Maze and they were running into the Maze.

Mrs. Reid turned around to punch Theresa, but Theresa caught her hand and head butted her and she fell down. When she fell we grabbed her and tied her to the chair.

"How is he remembering? The injection?" Mrs. Reid asked

"We found a book in your room with all the ingredients to help remember faster and as soon as they injected him we gave him a sip of the drink we made." Newt explained

"It's over now Mrs. Reid, you lost. We figured everything out with the help of the guard and we are now saving all of these people." I said

It felt good to finally be over with this stuff. Forever. We saved everyone and we can now stay outside the maze.


End file.
